Emma Hayes
Emma Hayes is the Daughter of Jason Hayes. Season 1 In Tip of the Spear Emma and Michael attend Landon Masseys first communion but afterwards want to leave, Alana however disaproves and tells them to stay for their godbrothers celebration. Emma notes how they just watched him eat a waffer and are done with the ceremony. When Jason shows up she asks him if they could leave and he unwittingly lets them. In Other Lives Alana and Jason pack up Molly's stuff from Nate's house, they converse about having dinner but Alana notes that it'd be too confusing for both of them and the kids. After Jason's mission he helps with packing up and Alana watches Jason share a moment with his son. In Boarding Party Jason comes to pick up Emma for School, however she's not yet ready and states that her teacher loves her anyways. She later interupts Alana and Jason when talking about Nate's burner phone In Ghosts of Christmas Future Alana and Jason are called in to Michael's school as he had been displaying violent behaviour, when asked about a new romantic situation having started in any of their lives the scene flashes to Alana and Jason in bed, revealing that they're still having sexual relations despite their break. Alana notes how much Jason has changed despite looking the same as he did when they were 15. Season 2 Season 3 Emma drops in over the weekend from university to check in on her dad. They are out shopping for things for her new dorm room, but she keeps adding things to the cart for her dad. Like always he avoids talking about his work or anything too personal. Back at his new place, Emma keeps trying to spruce things up. Her dad is called away, and in his absence, she does a small amount of re-decorating. Not sure when he'll be back, she leaves him a note that she pushed her flight up and went back home. Adapt and Overcome Appearances Season 1 * Tip of the Spear * Other Lives * Boarding Party * Ghosts of Christmas Future * Collapse * The Spinning Wheel * Borderlines * The Exchange * Rolling Dark * Pattern of Life * Containment * The Upside Down * Getaway Day * Call Out * No Man's Land * Never Get Out of the Boat * In Name Only * Credible Threat * Takedown * Enemy of My Enemy * The Graveyard of Empires * The Cost of Doing Business Season 2 * Fracture * Never Say Die * The Worst of Conditions * All That Matters * Say Again Your Last * Hold What You Got * Outside the Wire * Parallax * Santa Muerte * Prisoner's Dilemma * Backwards in High Heels * Things Not Seen * Time to Shine * What Appears to Be * You Only Die Once * Dirt, Dirt, Gucci * Paradise Lost * Payback * Medicate and Isolate * Rock Bottom * My Life for Yours * Never Out of the Fight Season 3 * Welcome to the Refuge * Ignore and Override * Adapt and Overcome * The Strength of the Wolf * All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * All Along the Watchtower (Part 2) * The Ones You Can't See * Danger Crossing }} References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:American Category:Female Category:Child